


Christmas Carols

by mellocomeon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellocomeon/pseuds/mellocomeon
Summary: Liam has to spend Christmas alone, but what happens when Harry goes from door to door singing for a good cause?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> This is a little Christmas gift to all of you out there.  
> This is the very first fic I finished and published. I had the plot idea yesterday and wanted to upload it today so be aware this isn't betaed. Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Just a quick reminder that I do not own One Direction and the story is purely fictional.

Christmas didn’t go as planned for Liam.

His parents were supposed to come down to his flat but their car broke down and they can’t find someone to fix it. Now he’s sitting at home all alone with several dishes he made and bought that he can’t eat all alone.

It would have been the first Christmas they would spend in his flat and not in his childhood home in Wolverhampton. He wanted to show his parents that he is good at living on his own and wanted to impress them.

Eight months passed since he got his first real job that paid good enough for him to live in a two room flat on his own without needing a roommate to make the rent.

He’s even gone all out with the decorating. Liam may not have a tree but he bought this metal thing that looks like a tree or could at least be called a modern version of it.

He is about to put in the newest batman movie when he hears ‘Jingle Bells’. He hesitates and wonders if he accidentally put in a Christmas CD instead of the Batman movie. Liam checks the DVD compartment but finds the action movie inside.

But where does the music come from? He for sure didn’t put it on.

Liam follows the sound to the hallway where it stops. He stays there for a few seconds before he turns around to go back to his living and dining room.

The knock on the door takes him by surprise and he jumps in shock.

When the knock comes again he startles but turns around this time to open the door to a guy wearing a grey beanie and black trench coat over a red Christmas jumper with a big green tree on it.

Then he starts singing ‘Santa clause is coming to town’ and Liam just now notices the basket this guy is holding up with red, almost blue, fingers.

Without a second thought Liam interrupts the guy. “You must be freezing! Come in, I’ll make you something warm to drink.” He takes a step to the side to make room for the stranger.

The guy, bless him because Liam didn’t think that far, hesitates before he lets a thankful smile appear on his face. “And you are no murderer and have only pure intentions?” He takes a step forward.

“No, no! Of course not. Just noticed that your coat is a bit thin and so not made for winter.”

“Then I’d like to take you up on your offer because I am indeed freezing. I underestimated the British weather. Been in L.A. too long and forgot how cold the winter gets.”

The stranger denies Liam’s offer to take his coat because he ‘needs every layer of clothing he can have to get warm’. Liam clothes the door, shows the guy the living room and goes through to the kitchen to warm up some eggnog.

“You have a nice flat. What may I call you? I’m Harry.” He hears through the open kitchen door.

“Thank you. And my name is Liam.” He takes to cups to the sitting area and hands one to Harry.

“So, what were you doing out there in the cold? Trying to spread some Christmas spirit?” Liam asks.

“That’s exactly what I was up to, Liam!” Harry smiles a dimpled smile. “I actually was trying to get some money together for the ‘cats in need - foundation’ my sister founded last year. Thought Christmas was the right time for that. Now though my feet are ice cubes and I can’t feel my hands.”

“That is really nice of you! But don’t you have a family to go to this Christmas?”

“Not really. My mum and sister are in Switzerland with my stepfather. Normally we would have celebrated together, but I didn’t know until last week that I’d be home for Christmas. Didn’t know what else to do than gain money for cats to be honest. But why are you on your own on this magical night?”

Harry must be getting warm now because he sheds his coat and takes off his beanie. His short brown hair stands up in every direction but Liam is too amused by it to mention it.

“Well, my parents couldn’t make it and my sisters are with their boyfriends and now I have all this food I won’t be able to eat on my own. It probably would have been too much either way. I went a little over the top to be honest.”

They sit in silence for a while when Liam has an idea.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner? I would like the company!”

Harry smiles that dimpled smile again. “That is very lovely of you, Liam. I would love to stay.”

Liam turns on the TV and zaps until he finds a Christmas movie while Harry fills their plates with food.

They spend the next hour laughing and eating on the sofa and Liam is very happy that Harry went out to sing for cats, so he tells him that.

“I am happy about that too, Liam.” They spend what feels like hours smiling at each other.

Eventually it is time to do the dishes and Liam washes up while Harry dries.

“We still got a lot of food though.” Liam notes. He thinks of how many days he’ll be only eating leftovers when he’s got an idea. “Harry, come help me put the food in containers.”

A few minutes later Liam shoos Harry out the front door with their hands as full with containers.

The wind is cold when they leave the building but Liam is sure of his ‘mission’. They arrive at the destination ten minutes later and he hears Harry take in a deep breath. He pushes open the door with his back, steps through and hold it open for Harry with his foot.

His new mate steps in wide eyed and lets out the breath Liam heard him take seconds ago.

They are at the local common rooms that are open on the cold night for the poor and homeless. Liam has been doing volunteering work here for more than a year now.

“Liam, what are you doing here on Christmas eve?” He looks around to find Julio coming closer to them.

“A change of plans.” He answers with a shrug of his shoulders. “Julio, this is Harry.” His new mate nods in greeting with his hands still full.

“So, what is in those containers then?” Julio asks.

“Dinner and dessert. I kind of made too much and thought you might want to eat something different today. Nothing against your cooking skills Janine, but I know that money is a bit sparse especially this time of the year.”

It is silent for a few moments before Liam can see Janine shed a few tears and even Julio’s eyes are a bit wet. “Thank you, Liam! Thank you so much.” Janine comes closer and whispers in his ear “I bought Nico the board game he wanted for so long. Thank you for looking after us!”

They take the containers and place them on the table. Liam looks behind himself and meets Harry’s eyes. “I hope this is alright with you.” He is a bit worried now. Harry hadn’t said word yet and maybe he didn’t want to spend Christmas eve with even more strangers.

“Liam, this is more than alright with me.” He takes a step closer to Liam.

“Hi, I’m Mary.” A little blond girl with pigtails appears at Harry’s side and takes his hand. “Will you come sit with us?” She asks with a tug on his hand.

Harry looks apologizingly at Liam and follows the girl.

The evening is a fun event where Liam watches his friends eat until they are full and where Janine isn’t as tired out because Harry is playing with her children.

Liam gets up to ask Harry whether he wants to sing some Christmas songs and almost runs into him.

“Oh, sorry!” He exclaims. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sing some Christmas songs with me. With us.”

“That’s what I ought to do, innit?”

“You guys, would you mind looking up?” Julio calls.

Harry and Liam both look up to find a mistle toe right above their heads. Liam could have sworn that there wasn’t one before. Janine must have put it up there when he wasn’t looking.

But that still means he has to kiss Harry which he doesn’t mind because Harry is lovely but that just makes Liam more nervous.

“You can back out if you want to.” He hears Harry say and even while closing the distance between them he sounds honest.

“Don’t want to back out.” Liam admits, then he is leaning in and closing his eyes.

Harry’s lips feel soft and he desperately wants to deepen the kiss but there are children around that are watching if the cheers are anything to go by. As much as he loves his friends, he wants them to disappear and take his time with Harry.

They break apart way too soon for Liam’s liking. Harry clears his throat and addresses Liam. “Singing sounds like a good idea. Who wants to join in?”

He may have turned away to ask the others, but his hand is grabbing for Liam’s, so Liam happily laces their fingers together.

The rest of the evening they spend side by side and they sing all the Christmas songs they know, even if they don’t know all the lyrics and have to improv.

And if Harry comes back to his place after they leave, then his parents aren’t there to judge him.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> And please leave some comments. I'd love to know what you are thinking!


End file.
